Lost: Season 2 Part 1 (Region 2)
The Lost: Season 2 Part 1 DVD box set is a Region 2 release that contains episodes 1-12 of Lost Season 2, as well as a number of special features. The four disc box set was released in various Region 2 countries between 2006 and 2007 and was later followed by Lost: Season 2 Part 2. In some countries, a complete season 2 box set was later also released, usually simply containing the individual discs from the two single box sets. General information (all markets) Disc breakdown Disc 1 * (41:31) **With audio commentary by Damon Lindelof, Carlton Cuse, Bryan Burk, and Jack Bender. * (40:46) * (41:30) * (41:29) Disc 2 * (40:46) * (41:09) * (44:25) * (40:46) Disc 3 * (44:03) **With audio commentary by Evangeline Lilly, Paul Edwards, and Michael Bonvillain. * (41:32) **With audio commentary by Damon Lindelof , Carlton Cuse and Bryan Burk. * (41:28) * (41:21) Special features Bonus disc Since the season is released in two parts on Region 2 markets, the bonus disc's content is split up into two parts, with each box set containing a bonus disc with bonus materials (more or less) relevant to the respective half of the season. For the first box set's bonus disc, the menu backgrounds are the same ones also used for the Season 1 box set's bonus disc. The menus hosted by François Chau in the style of a DHARMA Orientation Film found on the North American Complete season 2 box set can only be found on the season 2 part 2 box set's bonus disc on the region 2 markets. Bonus materials found on this disc: * The Lost Flashbacks: "The Wake" and "The New Au Pair" from (transcripts here) * Lost on Location: , , , , , , (transcripts here) * Flashbacks and Mythology (featurette about the purpose of flashbacks on the show) * Deleted Scenes: "Seeing Walt" (from ), "A Little You Time", "Sawyer's Visitor" and "Dinner Time" (from ), "Special Delivery" (from ), "Ana Lucia's Prisoner" (from ), "Libby & Claire" (from either or ), "Connected" and "I Need to Know" (from ), and "The Doctor's Solution" and "What's Your Story?" (from (from ) (transcripts here) * Photos from the Set (official promotional photos for season 2) * Channel 4 UK Promo Directed by David LaChapelle Easter eggs Bonus disc: * In the "Lost on Location" menu, highlight "Collision". ** Press "left" on your remote twice. A black dot appears slightly left from the "L" of "Lost on Location". Press "play" on your remote. ***This unlocks a deleted scene with Hurley and Rose from that was only available on the Best Buy Bonus DVD in the USA. * In the "The Lost Flashbacks" menu, highlight "The Wake". ** Press "left" on your remote twice. A black dot appears slightly left from the "T" of "The Wake". Press "play" on your remote. *** This unlocks an alternate take of the scene from that shows the tail section survivors trying to catch a chicken. United Kingdom General information Official name: Lost: Series Two Part One Release date: July 17, 2006 Markets: England, Scotland, Wales, Northern Ireland RRP: £34.99 Trivia * Buena Vista Home Entertainment UK released a viral marketing website to promote the release at http://www.whatislost.com/. Eight passwords can be found by closely studying an image. When entered in any sequence, these passwords unlock a cut scene from Collision featuring Libby and Sayid. South Africa General information Official name: Lost: Season Two Part One (on the slipcase's front; listed as "Season Two Part 1" on the slipcase's side) Release date: August 2, 2006 Markets: South Africa Language selection: English RRP: ? France General information Official name: Lost - Les Disparus: Saison 2 Partie 1 Release date: September 6, 2006 Markets: France RRP: 39.99 € Language selection: French, English, Spanish Subtitles: French, English, Spanish Netherlands/Belgium General information Official name: Lost - Les Disparus: Seizoen/Saison 2 (on the slipcase's front and on the individual discs; listed as "Seizoen 2 Deel 1/Première Partie de la Deuxième Saison" on the slipcase's side) Release date: August 16, 2006 Markets: Netherlands, Belgium RRP: €? Language selection: French, English, Spanish Subtitles: French, English, Spanish, Danish Germany General information Official name: Lost: Zweite Staffel Erster Teil (on the slipcase's front; listed as "Zweite Staffel Teil 1" on the slipcase's side and as "Zweite Staffel Teil Eins" on the individual discs) Release date: December 7, 2006 Markets: Germany, Austria, Switzerland RRP: €29.95 Language selection: English, German, Italian Subtitles: German, English, English for the hearing-impaired, Italian Italy General information Official name: Lost: Seconda Serie Parte Prima (on the slipcase's front; listed as "Seconda Serie Partie 1" on the slipcase's side) Release date: May 23, 2007 Markets: Italy RRP: €? Language selection: Italian, English, German Subtitles: Italian, English, English for the hearing-impared, German See also *Deleted scenes *Lost: The Complete First Season (DVD) *Lost: Season 2 Part 2 (Region 2) *Lost: The Complete Second Season (DVD) *Lost: The Complete Third Season (DVD) *Lost: The Complete Fourth Season (DVD) * *L